Reversed Positions
by Yuriy
Summary: What would have happened if Tyson had LOST the World Championship match between him and Tala? How would it have turned out, with the world's bit-beasts stolen and two of the Bladebreakers the personal slaves of the Demolition Boys?


Yuriy: After reading Reiven's extremely odd fanfiction entitled, 'Eh?', I got the idea for this story. I don't think that anyone else has ever used this idea, but be sure to tell me if someone has!

Tala: Furthermore, this story will definetely be much better than her crappy chibi one - (ducks swipe from Yuriy) O.O ....but only because now Yuriy has the power to create italics, bold font and underlines in her story.

Ozuma: Why, you ask? Well, it is all due to the kind staff of fanfiction, who now allow WordPad entries to be submitted! And NotePad, which was what Yuriy was using before, is now going to rot in hell.

Yuriy: (tosses Ozuma a cookie) Good boy! And to all of my loyal followers of Brought Together, I will be continuing it shortly. There are lots of reasons why I haven't been working on it, but I'll explain all of them in the third chapter. Sorry about the delay, people!

Tala: T.T Hey! Why don't I get a cookie? I thought that I was your favourite.

Yuriy: You are. But believe me, you'll be getting a much sweeter treat in this story. . Disclaimer!

Kai: (tries to look all important and official) Yuriy does not own Beyblade, Aoki Takao does. And she doesn't own us anymore either, seeing as how she lost the contract amidst all of the clutter in her apartment. (smirks)

Yuriy: T.T I will find it! But I also lost my French stuff, which I was going to review before the school year starts, so I don't forget everything. Crap.

Summary: What would have happened if Tyson had LOST the match between him and Tala? How would it have turned out, with the world's bit-beasts stolen and two of the Bladebreakers the personal slaves of the Demolition Boys?

Warnings: Yaoi ( boy/boy relationships ) ,Slavery, Violence, Cigarette and Alcohol Usage, Language and (possible) Rape.

Pairings: Tala/Rei, Tala/Kai, Bryan/Rei, Spencer/Rei ( one sided O.O )

- - -Prolouge - - -

Takao shivered uncontrollably as he tried to focus on the most important match of his life. But this wasn't proving to be an easy task, as the relentless storm of ice, wind, snow and hail battered his body and senses mercilessly, driving the blader to his knees.

Looking up, Takao was surprised to see that Tala didn't seem to be at all affected by the elements. Being brought up in ice-cold Russia must make one invunerable to cold or something. Sneezing, Takao wiped an slowly-forming icicle from the tip of his nose.

"What's the matter, Takao?", Tala asked in a haughty voice. "Don't like the cold?"

Takao sneezed again, wondering why in the hell the World Championships had to be held in Russia. Why not in Hawaii? Let's see Tala try to make an ice storm there!

Smirking at the now sick Takao, Tala folded his arms across his extremely well-built chest. "Wolborg, attack now!" Tala roared, fed up with dragging the battle out. He just wanted to end this right here and now, making the Demolition Boys the world champions yet again.

Wolborg bellowed in fury, his eyes alight in the heat of the battle, charging head on towards the helpless Takao. Dragoon instantly moved in front of Takao, crouching down in a battle position, awaiting a command from his master.

When none came, Dragoon glanced behind him, confused. The blue dragon's eyes grew wide as he saw that Takao had fainted, lying limply on the ice, his body half-covered by snow.

Well, Dragoon couldn't very well fight without his master, could he? Vanishing back into his beyblade, Dragoon was smashed into the ice wall surrounding the battleground as Wolborg crashed into him.

Dragoon fell to the ground beside the unconcious Takao, needing his master's strength to go on. When none came, Dragoon's eyes glazed over and the once proud dragon, commander of the wind element, was forever gone from this world. Takao's precious beyblade instantly shattered into pieces, and the image of Dragoon on his bit-chip faded away as the wind dragon vanished into a light blue mist.

Tala stood still for a few minutes, not believing the sight that lay before him. Was this the proud beyblader that he had heard so much about? He and his team had won the Asian and American tournaments, and beat Europe's best beybladers. His teammate, Rei Kon, had bested Bryan in their battle, but Takao.....

....had barely even put up a fight. This was only the first round, for crap's sake! Tala shook his orange-haired head in disbelief as he stared at the unconcious figure. This had been too easy.

Outside, the Bladebreakers stared at the enormous screen in shocked silence. This couldn't be happening! Tyson had....lost? The crowd was now completely silent, as shocked as the Bladebreakers were. Was it all over?

At a curt nod from Boris Valkoff, the stunned Brad Best announced in a shaky voice, "Well.....seeing as Takao lost.....his bit-beast and is unable to fight any longer......the Demolition Boys......win."

There could not have been anything more numbing then that sentence. Max, who had been standing up, cheering loudly for Takao, slumped to the floor, the rest of the Bladebreakers and the crowd disbelieving. Mao ( or as we all know her, the Pink Prat ) could be heard crying.

Voltaire smirked down at the fallen Bladebreakers, especially his grandson, Kai. He could have been spared from his if he had chosen to stay with the Demolition Boys.....but he had chosen to stick with his 'friends'. Maybe now he would realize that friendship would only lead to disaster in the end.

Tala stepped towards the fallen form of Takao, his blue eyes flashing with delight. Kicking the blader in the side, Tala was satisfied to hear a groan of pain. He was still alive...but just barely. The ice world around the two vanished, the snow and ice covering Takao melting away into a large puddle.

As soon as Kai got sight of Takao, he leapt up, racing towards the two bladers, hatred burning in his eyes. Kneeling in front of Takao, Kai picked up the boy, shaking him gently. "Takao! Takao! Please, wake up! Open your eyes!", Kai pleaded, his voice cracking as he tried to blink back tears.

Tala laughed harshly as he watched this pitiful display. "Get a grip, Kai. Takao might never open his eyes again. I'll be surprised if he will ever walk again.....I know the full extent of what my elements can do."

Kai was shaking uncontrollably with anger as he stood up abruptly, making Tala take a step backwards. "You....you....."

"What is it, Kai?" Tala asked, amused, his arms folded across his chest haughtily. "You have something to say about the way that I treated dear Takao?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!", Kai roared, delivering a massive uppercut to Tala's jaw. The Demolition Boys captain was caught off guard, and was thrown backwards by the furious attack, hearing a sickening crack as his body hit the floor.

Before anyone could do anything, Kai had leapt onto the older boy, pummeling every part of Tala that he could reach with his fists and his feet, not caring that Tala was older, stronger and more skilled in battle then he was, he just wanted to make Tala feel as much pain as Takao must have....

"Kai!" Rei screamed as he watched the entire population of the abbey pile onto Kai, trying to pry the maddened Russian off of Tala, but only suceeding in making Kai angrier. Boris was prancing about, shrieking orders as boys were flung about willy-nilly as Kai continued his assualt on Tala, not about to let anyone or anything stand in his way.

But Boris didn't have to worry, as the doors all around the stadium were flung open and what looked like the entire Russian army piled into the arena, grabbing the members of the White Tigers, the All-Stars, the Majestics and the Dark Bladers and, using as much force as possible, taking their beyblades. The rest of the men leapt at Kai, dragging the kicking and yelling boy off of a badly beaten Tala.

"Tala!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!", Kai bellowed, trying to escape his captors with little success. Tala sat up slowly, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. Paying no attention to Kai, Tala's aqua blue eyes fell upon the one person who he needed to make sure didn't escape. "Get them!", Tala ordered, pointing at the retreating Bladebreakers.

Rei glanced behind him to see the entire abbey, Tala, and Bryan charging at him. "Shit!" Rei cursed as he pushed Max and Kyoujyu forwards, lugging the limp form of Takao along with him.

A younger boy leapt forward and grabbed Rei's ankle, trying to stop him. The neko-jin retaliated with a sharp backwards kick, catching the boy between the eyes. Cross-eyed, the boy slumped to the floor as the others trampled him in their mad rush to stop the Bladebreakers.

Rei noticed about twelve of the men who were stealing all of the beyblades notice that the Bladebreakers were escaping and start moving towards them. Cursing again, Rei sprinted ahead of the abbey boys, catching up to Max and Kyoujyu.

Grabbing the two by the shoulders, Rei quickly whispered his plan to them. "Listen up and listen good, you two." Rei whispered, glancing behind them. "Take Takao and get as far away from here as you possibly can."

"B-but....what about you, Rei?" Max whispered back, stumbling and almost falling over. "We can't just leave you here!"

Kyoujyu was about to agree when Rei cut him off. "I can handle these goons. You two have got to get out of here. Once you're out, get to the BBA as fasf as your legs will take you. If the Demolition Boys don't have all of the world's bit-beasts, they can't complete their plan-"

Rei was cut short as a hefty punch from Bryan laid him flat on the floor. Takao slipped out of his arms and rolled along the floor. Max scooped him up, and taking one last look behind him at Rei, sped towards the entrance, Kyoujyu at his heels, his precious Dizzi clasped firmly to his chest.

Rei whirled around, aiming a lightning fast backwards roundhouse kick at Bryan's head. However, the pale Russian caught the kick effortlessly, and with a few swift movements, had Rei pinned down on the floor. Rei tried to move but couldn't - Bryan's strength was inhuman!

"How does it feel to be on the bottom, Rei?", Bryan hissed. "You will pay for humiliating me.....I swear it!"

Rei gulped as he stared up into Bryan's merciless eyes. He could tell that the older blader meant buisness. But Bryan was shaken off of Rei and the neko-jin was lifted up by his collar to be met with a pair of equally ferocious aqua blue eyes.

The owner of the eyes faltered for a moment, his glare matched by the intensity of Rei's. "Scum." Rei spat. "You don't even deserve to be a beyblader, or have a bit-beast! You disgrace the very name of the game!"

Rei was thrown backwards by a vicious right hook. The captain of the Demolition Boys strode after him, smirking as Rei scrambled to his feet. "There's nowhere left to run, kitty." Tala sneered, gesturing to the abbey boys and the men forming a large semi-circle around him, with the stadium wall at Rei's back. "You're trapped."

Even though he was sorely outnumbered, Rei went into a fighting stance, ready to battle to the death, if need be. Tala raised an eyebrow at this action.

"I don't want to fight you, kitty. You can come quietly and become a loyal slave to Biovolt.....or you can die right here and now."

Rei stayed in his stance, gritting his teeth at Tala's statement. Over his dead body would he become a slave to anyone, especially people like them.

Tala took Rei's silence as a sign that the neko-jin was not going to come willingly. Stepping back, Tala nodded to the surrounding force of Biovolt. Rei was knocked onto his back as everyone charged into him, knocking the wind out of the poor Chinese boy.

The Demolition Boys captain smirked as he watched Rei be completely overpowered by Biovolt, even though Rei was putting up a terrific fight. For every injury that he reccieved, Rei took down at least three boys or men. His sharp reflexes and athletic ability made Rei a tough contender.

Too bad that he had to die. Tala winced a bit as Rei went down when about seven of the men tackled him at once. Ouch.

Bryan laughed harshly as he watched the scene. "Bastard. He'll pay for what he's done - if it wasn't for his annoying White Tiger bitbeast, we could have made this victory a clean sweep....."

The glare that Tala gave the pale-haired Russian was enough to shut him up. Turning his attention back to the fight, Tala leaped nimbly aside as an abbey student went flying past him, flapping his arms frantically. If the situation wasn't so serious, Tala would have burst out laughing.

Noticing that the abbey students were beginning to look reluctant about leaping into Rei's path, Tala quickly ran into the fight, smacking a few of the faltering ones across the head. "Get moving!", Tala roared. "I order you!"

One of the boys, with skin even paler than Bryan's, simply looked at Tala as though the older boy was an idiot. "It must be nice for you, standing at the back, out of the way of harm, while we all fight for our lives.", he snapped. "I suppose that you must get a good laugh out of this. Well, we'll see who's laughing when this guy breaks through us and goes after you."

Tala hesitated for a moment as the realization dawned on him. Rei wouldn't be kept under by these puny boys much longer. Most of the men had already been felled by Rei's lightning-fast attacks, and the rest were beginning to hang around at the back, trying to look small and insignificant.

Racing over to the other Demolition Boys, Tala quickly whispered to them what the situation was. Ian's eyes grew to enormous proportions as he listened. "If that's ture, then we're in huge trouble! What are we going to do?"

Tala gave the scared boy a withering look. "Get a hold on yourself, Ian. You're not in the top beyblading team in the world for nothing." Turning back to the other two boys, Tala quickly rapped out some orders.

"Spencer, tell the remaining force to ready the guns! Bryan, you take half of the emergency squad and circle around the back! If you run into trouble, give a crow-call. That'll signal for the team to get away safely and for Spencer's squad to fire!" Tala scurried about, yelling orders to anyone that would listen.

A loud roar drew Tala's attention back to the main fight. Rei had succeeded in disposing of the rest of the abbey force, and the dangerous glint in his amber eyes told Tala that he was out for blood. HIS blood.

Scrambling over to Bryan, Tala made sure that the squad was ready to circle around. Then, running over to Spencer, Tala gave the order to fire. Dozens of bullets thudded into the ground, dangerously close to Rei's feet. The neko-jin did a frenzied dance as he skillfully managed to dodge all of the bullets.

But that attack hadn't been meant to kill, or even hurt Rei. With a furious bellow, Bryan's squad, who had managed to circle around Rei as he had been preoccupied, dove upon the poor boy.

Crying out in dismay, Rei felt pain shoot up his neck as his head was cracked against the cold floor. Fighting to regain conciousness, Rei leaped up only to be sent sprawling onto the floor again as Bryan's foot thudded into his torso.

Doubling over, Rei fought for breath as his vision blurred badly. When he managed to regain his breath, Rei looked up into the end of an extremely large gun that Bryan was holding over one shoulder.

Averting his gaze from the gun, Rei looked down at the ground, small tears trickling down his cheeks and splattering onto the floor. The battle was over.

Almost instantly, Rei was lifted up by the collar by Bryan and thrown roughly over to where three burly men grabbed his arms, restraining him. The neko-jin didn't fight back. There was no sense or reason to.

Looking around, Rei's sharp-tounged personality kicked in as he didn't find what he was looking for. "Where's Kai?", Rei snapped. "What have you done with him?"

Tala smirked as he watched the boy. "Oh, don't worry. Dear Kai will be reccieving EXTRA special care." Seeing the shocked look on Rei's face, Tala had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

Rei, stunned to hear that Kai would most certainly be killed, was dragged away, into the freezing cold air of Moscow. Shivering, Rei glanced around, hoping to see someone who might be able to help him.

But the streets, for blocks around, were deserted. The crowd had fled as soon as the abbey students had poured in, and the other Beyblade teams were gone. To where they had been taken, Rei could only guess.

But, seeing no one around, Rei felt a small burden rise up off of his shoulders. Hopefully, Max and Kyoujyu had escaped with Takao. Also hopefully, they made it to the BBA quickly and safely. Takao's life depended on it.

The men stopped walking, and Rei was bound tightly with ropes and flung into the back seat of an extremely long limosuine. Pressing his nose against the tinted window, Rei watched helplessly as the car pulled away from Biovolt Stadium, and soon was speeding through the streets of Moscow.

Slumping dejectedly against the back seat, Rei struggled with his bonds, trying to see if he could loosen them just a tiny bit. Not to escape, of course. There was no point in even trying to do that. But the ropes were cutting into Rei's skin quite harshly, and the neko-jin was afraid that they might break the skin sooner or later. Since, most likely, nobody could hear him back there, he would bleed to death.

Of course, anything would be better than serving as a slave to Biovolt. Rei growled at the tinted glass barrier which seperated Rei from the rest of the car. Apparently, they had been planning this entire thing for a long time.

But why did they only kidnap him? Rei squirmed about as he continued to try and loosen the ropes. He hadn't seen anyone go after Max and Kyoujyu.....they had all been focused on him.

Was it because of Driger? ......no, Driger had vanished after the battle with Bryan, and besides, Max and Kyoujyu had bit-beasts too. Didn't the Demolition Boys care about Draciel and Dizzi?

Just then, Rei remembered that Kai was also being held hostage somewhere. Or maybe he was already dead. The Bladebreaker captain could be lying somewhere in the snow, dead, and Rei wouldn't even know.

Rei felt tears beginning to well up in his amber eyes, and hastily blinked them back. He would look weak if he began to cry now. And the last thing that he needed at the moment was for Biovolt to think that he was vunerable.

Finally realizing that the ropes couldn't be loosened, Rei swore under his breath as he accepted his fate. A slave for Biovolt. Well, at least they wouldn't kill him.

But anyone would prefer death over a life of slavery. Rei wondered if perhaps the other teams had also been taken as slaves. The neko-jin had to allow himself a slight chuckle at the idea of the Majestics becoming slaves. They were all extremely proud, especially Johnny, and would most likely not bow down to anyone.

But what would happen if they didn't come willingly? Rei bit his lip nervously. They would likely be beaten into it. Or worse - who knows what foul torture methods Biovolt could come up with.

Rei shuddered as an image of the White Tigers being electrocuted in electric chairs as the Demoltion Boys laughed maniacally. He wouldn't put it past them.

But the Chinese blader had no more time to ponder, as he was thrown forwards as the limo jerked to a halt. Rei managed to avoid having his face smashed into the glass, but now had a nasty migraine due to the fact that he had turned just as he had been about to hit the glass, and the side of his head had smashed against the glass instead.

Grinding his teeth together as he tried to block out the pain, Rei was roughly hauled to his feet as the limo door was opened. Yanked out of the car, Rei slipped in the slushy snow and fell, to the amusement of the abbey students, who roared with laughter.

Red-faced and seething, Rei managed to get to his feet before he was prodded forward with the ends of guns pressing into his spine. Walking forward carefully, his eyes firmly fixed on the snowy ground, Rei tried to block out the jeers and rude comments of the boys around him. With little success, it would be wise to add.

When the laughter had finally died away, Rei forced himself to look up. What he saw didn't improve his mood a bit, and he felt like a block of lead had just planted itself into his stomach.

The dark, foreboding shape of the abbey resembled Dracula's castle in every way possible. There seemed to be ominous clouds of mist floating about, and Rei half expected a storm to pop out of nowhere and lightning to flash across the sky.

However, the abbey boys looked right at home. But they were pretty creepy themselves. Rei couldn't supress the audible shiver that sent cold chills down his spine, sending the teenagers into fits of laughter again.

"Hopefully you can withstand the cold more than Takao did," Tala whispered into Rei's ear cockily. Before the Bladebreaker had a chance to respond angrily, he was whisked away in the grasp of the students, his shouts lost on deaf ears and carried away by the cold wind that sailed over the seemingly-peaceful city of Moscow.

- - - End Prolouge - - -

Rei sneezed and went into another violent fit of shivering. He was freezing to death in the cold cell that he had been thrown into. It had been nice and warm inside of the abbey, but apparently Biovolt didn't have the heat up in their dungeons.

Sneezing again, Rei eyed a passing rat warily. He had never liked rats, even the small ones, but the rats that inhabited the dungeons were absolutely huge and horrendeus. Rei didn't exactly fancy getting into a fight with a rabid rodent, so he made sure to keep his distance from all of the rats and mice that scurried through his cell.

Standing up on shaky legs, Rei almost collapsed, but managed to catch himself just in time. Either his legs were frozen stiff from the unbearable cold, or they had forgotten how to move altogether. Rei had been sitting in the same position in his cell for at least four hours. He had begun to believe that Biovolt had either forgotton entirely about him, or they were simply going to leave him to rot.

Using the wall to drag himself along. Rei managed to reach the cell door and peer through the rusty bars. It was almost completely dark, except for a few lone torches that were placed in random positions along the hallway. Even with his sharp cat eyes, Rei couldn't make out anything.

Squinting, Rei tried to see if there was any form of life wandering around. Even a guard would be marvelous to see. No one had passed through here in ages.

"Helloooooo!!!!", Rei yelled, his voice sounding hoarse and foreign to him. "Is anyone heeeeerrreeee??????"

But the Chinese blader was silenced as a spearhead rapped the bars sharply. "Keep quiet in there, or it'll be your head that I'm next rapping with this spear!" A guard's voice rang out harshly, then the next sound that Rei heard was footsteps that quickly faded away.

Rei sighed with relief. So he wasn't alone. But even though he would have given anything to see anyone a few moments ago, he felt extremely lonely with only a guard wandering about the halls. Slumping against the wall, Rei slid down onto his bottom.

Burying his face in his white silk Chinese blouse, Rei stifled the tears that threatened to pour out at any given moment. "I'm not.....going to.....cry." Rei muttered angrily. He would never let Biovolt have the satisfaction of watching him break down.

But Rei didn't know how long he could stand being crammed into here. The darkness was overwhelming, the silence was deafening, and even though Rei liked being alone as much as the next person, this was just overdose.

That's when Rei found he could take no more. Leaping upright and ignoring his throbbing legs, Rei began to kick and punch the door, giving it everything that he had. "LET ME OUT!!!!!!", The Bladebreaker screamed, attacking the sturdy wooden door like a caged animal. "LET......ME.......OU-"

Rei was cut off abruptly as the door slammed into him, knocking him head over heels and sending the neko-jin flying into the wall. Nursing his newly-reccieved black eye, Rei looked up to see the door slam shut again, and footsteps as someone quickly ran off.

There was now a shape on the floor. However, due to the darkness, Rei couldn't see what it was. It could be a wild animal for all he knew. Carefully crawling over to it, Rei poked the shape catiously.

There was a moan as the shape moved about a bit, then lay still. Rei blinked. No animal could make that sound - it had to be a person. Pulling the person onto their back, Rei squinted as he tried to make out who the person was.

"Hello? If you can hear me, could you please tell me your name?" Rei asked slowly and softly, running his hands along the person's face, trying to see if he could tell who they were simply by touch.

A cry of pain was heard as Rei accidentally moved a bit and poked one of the person's eyes. The next thing that Rei knew was also pain, as something slammed into his stomach, winding the Chinese boy for the second time this night.

Doubled over and gasping for air, Rei looked up to see a large shaft of moonlight illuminate the person through the bars of the window that was blowing all of the cold air in.

Two-toned blue hair swept across the pale skin in short waves, crimson eyes lost their sparkle, now dulled, dried blood crusting the eyelids, cheeks and forehead. Once clean clothing was now dirtied by dirt and blood, torn and tattered. Blood was still leaking out of horrible wounds, creating a small pool of blood under the figure.

Rei's amber eyes filled up with tears. Unable to stop them, the neko-jin bounded into the person's arms, crying. "Kai! KAAI!!!!"

Kai, taken by surprise, couldn't support both himself and Rei, and toppled over. Rei's large tears splashed onto his neck as the Chinese boy let loose all of the emotions that he had been holding in - Losing the World Championships, the world's bit-beasts stolen, Max and Kyoujyu on the run from Biovolt, being captured, losing Takao, almost losing Kai......

Kai patted Rei's back awkwardly as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "It's....alright now, Rei......"

Pulling the neko-jin into a tight embrace, Kai held Rei as though he would never let go. ".....I won't let them hurt you."

Kai and Rei. We've seen these two pull through together many times, but will their friendship last long during back-breaking slavery at Biovolt?....

Only time will tell.

- - - End Chapter One - - -

Yuriy: Of course, the outcome of this story all depends on the whims of the evil authouress. BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!! (laughs maniacally)

Sesshoumaru: .....why are they hugging? I thought that this wasn't a Kai/Rei fiction.

Yuriy: It's not. Can't two guys be hugging without being gay?

Ozuma: Not where you're concerned.

Yuriy: Well, actually, they are gay, just not with each other. R&R, peeps!

( Note: Yuriy has just seen a new episode of Beyblade, G Revolution, and now she's extremely sad that Tala hasn't appeared yet. But hopefully he'll appear in the next episode. )

( (stabs Daichi and Mao repeatedly with sporks) DIE!!!!!!! )


End file.
